Molly Make-up 'N' Glamour Bear
Molly Makeup 'N' Glamour is the most graceful princess in all of Wonder Pets. She is highly cultured in the finer things in life, from art to dance. She owns the largest collection of tiaras in the land and she loves teaching her friends about etiquette and poise. She enjoys the spotlight and seeks attention whenever she can get it. Jewel is the older sister of little Trinket Sparkles. Her name is based off of her infatuation with the most sparkly jewels she can dazzle herself with. About JewelEdit AppearanceEdit Jewel Pattern Jewel Sparkles is a fair skinned girl with pale pink cheeks, black eyes and a small mole (beauty mark) below her left eye. Her hair is pastel pink and worn up, split into two sections with a magenta tiara in the middle of her head. Lalaloopsy-doll-jewel-sparkles 7-hot-holiday-toys-for-girls-for-2010 Jewel's original appearance Jewel wears a pink dress with magenta sleeves and segment on the skirt, a yellow-green belt, two black buttons on her chest, and white polka-dots on the skirt with the lowest layer having see-through lime green material going around the lining. She also wears white socks and pink Mary Jane shoes with magenta bows at the toe. For the special Super Silly Party Doll, Jewel has curled her hair and keeps a similar shape to her normal style. In her bangs are several curled locks of hair, adorned with a dark pink pearl crown with a lime bow at the center. Next to her left eye is a heart. She wears a dark pink dress with tiny white polka-dot print and white lace as the collar and around her waist. At her neck is a lime bow with a pearl in the center, along with two pearl chain necklaces. At the front two corners of her skirt are small lime bows on the white lace hem. She has a pale lime petticoat sticking out at the bottom. She wears pale pink flats with a dark pink bow on each toe and a pair of white tube socks with a fancy cuff. For the princess rerelease, her hair is elaborately styled into curls and is pearly, similar to Goldie Luxe. Her tiara has been redesigned and has pearls on it. She has a light pink top with dark pink sleeves. Her skirt is dark pink and also light pink. Unlike all her other versions, this one excludes any green whatsoever, and her socks now have pink ribbons on them. PetEdit Jewel has a pet Persian cat. While it didn't look like a Persian cat in the original, it does resemble one in the reboot. It is a soft shade of pink with black eyes and magenta cheeks. She often has pink or ivy-green accessories. HomeEdit Main article: Jewel's house Main article: Jewel's salon TriviaEdit March 13th is Jewel Day. In the original series, Jewel's pet cat was said to be a Persian cat, but didn't really look like one. This was fixed in the reboot by giving it a fluffier tail and whatnot. Category:Female Characters Category:Bears Category:Pink Characters Category:Princesses Category:Characters who wear tiaras/crowns Category:Royalty Category:Characters who wear Dresses Category:Wonder pet Category:FullSize Doll as Pets